The Archangel Kitten
by snowflakesanddandelions
Summary: Sarah Blake x Kitten!Michael Soulmates AU. This started as a one-shot, but grew. I think it's done for now, although I could write more if anybody wants me to. I've moved the rating to T for mild sexual references (it has Dean in it) and some swearing (also Dean).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Ignore all sense of time. SPN timeline completely disregarded. On the plus side, all plot will be new material.**

Chapter 1

Sarah watched sadly as the Winchesters drove away. She didn't have too many friends. Dean and Sam were crazy, but the way they knew so much about what they were doing, and really used their lives to do good, was a big pull for her.

She flipped her braid over her shoulder and walked away, kept walking past her house and never stopped. As she walked, she began to shiver. Her feet hurt, and it felt like her shoes were full of pebbles, but when she took them off, there was nothing. Walking barefoot didn't help either.

Suddenly her eyes were blinded and she felt a flood of fear and adrenaline. Her right leg caught under her and she was physically pulled to the ground, her leg crushed by something invisible. She gasped as her leg actually broke under the force of nothing. Sarah pulled out her phone and thought about calling 911. That's when she saw the exaggeratedly huge tire marks on her leg. Nobody would ever believe her that an invisible car the size of the White House ran over her leg. She cancelled the call and called the Winchesters again. Dean answered.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Hi," said Sarah, a little out of breath. "Dean? I don't think we got that ghost after all. Something else weird is going on."

"Okay, we'll be right over," said Dean, his voice a little tense. "Try not to get killed before we get there."

Sarah blew a raspberry. "What, so you can watch my death? Try that one again, dumbass. I'm not dying." She hung up the phone and was inexplicably pulled to keep going. She got up slowly, dragging her leg, and half-crawled down the road to an empty field. When she saw the kitten, she screamed.

* * *

Michael stared up at the girl, blinking. Then he tried to wash his leg, but it hurt too much. He had depleted most of his grace fighting Lucifer once they were both out of the Cage, and then Gabriel had turned him into a kitten, partly as a joke, partly to hide him from Lucifer, and partly to stop him from continuing the duel to the death with his brother-turned-dark. He wasn't sure if the car was also Gabriel's doing or not, but the car had easily broken his right hind leg, and he didn't have enough grace left to heal himself yet.

The girl's leg was hurt, too. He could smell her blood as well as his own. Once she recovered from her shock at seeing him, she seemed to perk up a little, so he thought she probably hadn't lost too much blood. They would both be okay- someday.

She reached out her hand, and he sniffed it delicately, then nuzzled her hand, wincing at the pain in his leg. The girl petted him a little and then took out her phone.

He could hear her talking to someone named Sam. The phone made a funny, tinny noise that he remembered was the other person talking, Sam apparently. Not that the sounds meant anything. Sarah sounded scared. He hoped they weren't in danger. It was normal for a person to be a little scared when they hurt their leg that badly, but Sarah seemed even more scared than that.

Maybe Sarah was a ditz. The thought made Michael want to smile, so he yawned widely and started purring.

* * *

"She's a brave little kitty," said Sarah. "Not that I know the gender. But, Sam, we have the exact same injury."

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Sam checked. "We're coming as soon as we can. I told Dean we can stop for pie when I know you're safe."

"I'm hanging on okay," said Sarah.

"Are you sure? Do you have a jacket or something? The blood loss puts you at more risk of hypothermia."

"No, Sam, I don't have a jacket. I'll be okay until you get here. I can hear Dean's lead foot over the phone."

"He is speeding a lot, but we're still about forty-five minutes away. Could you give me your location again?"

"I'm not sure, Sam. We're on a four-lane highway out in the country, about three miles out. I don't remember which way I went."

"Can you see any signs?"

"Nope," said Sarah. "Nothing. I'm sorry, Sam. Chocolate Chip and I will be okay until you find us, I promise."

"You named a cat Chocolate Chip?" asked Sam, a little incredulously.

"Deal," said Sarah, hanging up. She turned to the kitten, and it nuzzled her hand. Careful not to hurt its leg any more, she gently curled her arm around the kitty, her body blocking the wind so it wouldn't get cold. The kitten purred and rested its chin on her arm, closing its eyes.

* * *

Dean drove up to the field in the Impala, getting out and slamming the door loudly behind him. Sam got out and ran ahead of Dean to the lump of clothes that he was sure had Sarah somewhere in it. She was curled around a sleeping brown tabby kitten.

Sam took off his jacket and tucked the kitten in it, carrying it back to the car, where he could try to fix up its leg out of the wind. Dean rolled Sarah over and shook her awake.

"It's okay, Dean, I'll be fine. I just need to get in out of the cold and get my leg checked on."

"Damn right you do. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. As far as I'm concerned, you're still Sammy's future girlfriend, so I need you alive."

"Dean," protested Sarah weakly, as he scooped her up easily and carried her to the Impala. He put the passenger seat down so she could sit in the back and rest her leg in front of her. Sam had cleaned, bandaged, and splinted the kitten's leg. Dean made sure Sarah wasn't bleeding, but her wound seemed pretty clean, so he bandaged it and got in the driver's seat. Sam hopped in the back next to Sarah, the kitten tucked into a sling on his chest. He'd used his shirt for bandages, so Dean threw him an extra jacket from the glove compartment, and he wore it like a blanket over himself and the kitten.

"He's a male cat, by the way," Sam told Sarah. "Looks about 14 weeks. I don't know how long it takes a cat that age to heal from a broken bone, but he'll be okay. We should probably get him checked out by a vet, though."

Sarah was still huddled up and shivering.

"Dean, turn up the heat," said Sam. "Sarah's still shivering."

"Good," said Dean, turning the heat up. "That means she's alive. We need to get her to a hospital. Just make sure they don't see the cat."

"What are you going to tell the doctors?" asked Sarah, teeth chattering.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that," said Dean.

"She wants to know what story we're going to tell the hospital," Sam explained.

"We tell the doctors you don't remember what hit you, and let them come up with an explanation. That way, they don't think you're crazy, and they'll let you go home once your leg is in better shape," said Dean.

"Bad idea," said Sarah.

"What? Why is that?" asked Sam.

"What did she say?" asked Dean.

"If you fix one of us, the other one will unexpectedly get better," guessed Sarah.

"That doesn't matter," said Sam. "If you get better, we'll take you home."

"Will you please tell me what is going on back there?" begged Dean. "I can't hear over the heat."

* * *

Michael heard Dean's voice and tried to squiggle out of Sam's arms. He crept into the front of the car, ignoring Sam's attempts to grab him, and climbed into Dean's lap.

"Well, what do you know," said Dean. "My car's so hot, even a cat wants to drive it."

Sam and Sarah ignored him, Sam out of habit and Sarah because she was asleep. Michael also tucked his head under his paw and slept, curled up in Dean's lap, and Dean just drove.

* * *

The Impala pulled to a stop at a nearby hospital. Dean carefully unbuckled his seat belt to avoid waking the cat, but Michael woke up anyway. He meowed at Dean and stretched, leg healed but still stuck firmly in the splint Sam made. Michael snapped at the splint, but it was stuck on too well.

Dean turned and shook Sam and Sarah awake.

"We're at the hospital," said Dean. "Wake up, lovebirds."

Sam blinked and flipped his hair out of his face.

"Dean? Where are we?"

"The hospital, wiseass. Gonna get your girlfriend's leg checked on. Wake her up, will ya?"

Sam shrugged. "Sarah, wake up."

Sarah rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"My leg," she said, startled. It was completely healed. The only thing wrong with it was that it had fallen asleep. She flexed her knee and felt the blood returning, making her whole leg feel like pins and needles.

"Check the cat," said Sam. Dean did, removing Michael's splint (finally!). Michael stretched his leg and walked over to Sarah. He chortled and rubbed his head against her foot, then sniffed Sam's shoe and meowed.

"Hey," said Sam. He held out his hand for Michael to sniff. Michael ignored it and instead jumped into Sam's lap and started purring, flopped on his back watching Sarah.

Sarah scratched his chin, sighed, and fell back asleep. Michael rolled over and stretched, then curled up between Sam and Sarah.

"Okay," said Dean. "I guess I'll just drive." He buckled up again and drove back to the bunker. Hopefully from there they could figure out what was going on with Sarah and why this kitten was mirroring her injuries.

* * *

Michael was finding being a kitten very frustrating. He couldn't find a good way to communicate who he was and what was going on. He knew he was Michael, but now he couldn't even talk or write. He tried to type on Sam's laptop, but the letters made no sense to his kitty brain, and Sam got mad. Sarah slept a lot- he guessed it was harder on her than on him to have had a broken leg and slept out in the cold for that long. He spent a lot of time curled up on her chest, sleeping or purring. Sometimes he bugged Dean or hung out with Sam.

He needed a way to get Gabriel's attention. He left the bunker and found a tabloid. Bigfoot. That ought to get Gabriel's attention. He found a house with a bear statue out front and knocked the statue over, then dragged it, hissing, through the door. He scratched fake huge paw prints in the wooden floor and broke some important-looking things in the house, then scratched the man on the face and hissed and yowled, moving in a blur so the man couldn't tell how big he wasn't. Then he left and waited for Gabriel to hear about it, careful to leave some cat hair in the doorway.

 **A/N**

 **This is just something I wrote in one sitting. Please review or PM me if you want me to write more. Otherwise, this may be the end.**

 **snowflakesanddandelions**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **I wrote more because my sister begged me to. If you don't trust her to keep me writing this, better review it yourself. If you're just here to read random short bits of stories, best of luck.**

 **snowflakesanddandelions**

Chapter 2

Chocolate Chip was really annoying Dean. He was busy trying to forge some alternative ID for Sarah Blake, and the stupid cat kept climbing onto his lap or all over his paperwork. If Dean knocked him off, he jumped back up. If Dean didn't, Chocolate Chip would sit down with his nose in Dean's face and yowl. Sam tried feeding the cat, but it didn't help.

Dean got so fed up that eventually he picked up Chocolate Chip by the tail and swung him across the room. Chocolate Chip yowled and cried. Then he left and avoided Dean, instead sleeping sprawled on top of Sarah's backpack or cuddling with Sam.

Sam was researching possible reasons why Sarah and Chocolate Chip always had the same injuries at the same time. They also both seemed to heal much faster than either a human or a cat should. If it was from a ghost, why did they heal so quickly? He was sure there must be something in the literature to help him understand what was going on, but it was slow going.

* * *

Dean stepped on Chocolate Chip's paw by mistake. Sarah yelped and dropped the pitcher of milk she was carrying, sending milk splashing and shards of glass flying. Chocolate Chip fled the scene, his smooth glide turning into a frantic limp as a small bit of glass embedded itself in his paw. Sarah stared at the sudden gash on her hand, unexplained except for her connection with Chocolate Chip.

"Okay, this is just getting too creepy," said Dean. "I'm getting really tired of whatever- psychic _connection_ you two have. I think we should just drown the stupid cat and be done with i-" He was cut off by Sarah slapping him in the face.

"Don't you ever threaten my cat again! Chocolate Chip's just a baby. None of this is his fault any more than it's my fault. You don't want to drown me, do you? Just shut up and leave us alone. I'm leaving."

"Sarah, you can't," said Sam, holding his hand out as if to try to stop her. "We're still figuring out what's going on with you two, and-"

Sarah smiled sweetly. "And that's sweet of you, Sam, but I can't be around your brother. Not if he's going to spout death threats to my new kitten." She turned to Dean and scowled. "Don't ever come near me again, you creep." Then she scooped up her stuff. Chocolate Chip seemed to sense the tension and jumped into Sam's arms.

When Sarah reached for Chocolate Chip, he clawed his way over Sam's shoulder, eliciting a yelp of pain, and ran to hide under the bed in Sarah's room.

"Ow, he really got me," said Sam.

Dean pulled back the collar of Sam's shirt, and his eyes widened. "Yeah, he really did. That cat is dangerous. You should get rid of him, Sarah."

"Please," said Sarah. "Nobody is killing my cat. I'm gonna go check on Chocolate Chip and make sure you didn't hurt his feelings."

Dean snorted and went back to work. He waved the papers around too quickly in his anger and got cat hair in his face, making him sneeze.

"That's it. I'm done," he said. He stalked into Sarah's bedroom and found Sarah kneeling and looking under the bed. He pushed her out of the way and grabbed Chocolate Chip, carrying him outside by the tail.

* * *

Michael was terrified. Everybody seemed upset and tense, and then Dean dragged him out from under the bed, and he knew Sarah was scared and worried about him. Next thing he knows, Dean has him by the tail and is hauling him outside, beating and kicking him and finally locking him in the dark trunk of the Impala.

He knew that if he was injured, so was Sarah, so he concentrated on trying to calm down enough to heal his injuries. Being in a relatively safe, enclosed space helped, but he was afraid that Dean might attack Sam or Sarah. Frustrated, he yowled at Dean, then scratched at the trunk lid. One of his claws tore and he yelped, fighting even harder to escape.

* * *

Sarah was crying, holding her torn finger and waiting for more injuries to appear. She was already badly bruised in several places, scared, and afraid that Dean had done something bad to Chocolate Chip. She had no idea where he was or what Dean had done with him. She was only vaguely aware of Sam beside her, trying to comfort her.

That's when she heard the voice, for the first time.

" _Sarah! Dean! Sam, anybody, help, I'm trapped! Let me out of here!"_

" _Hello?_ " she called back in her mind. " _It's Sarah. What's wrong? Who are you_?"

 _"_ _My name is Michael, but you know me as Chocolate Chip. Dean has me locked in the back of his Impala. I'm stuck, and I hurt my claw."_

" _I know you hurt your claw,_ " said Sarah. " _My finger is hurt, too. Don't worry. I'll find you_."

"He's in the trunk of the Impala," Sarah told Sam.

"Wait, how do you know that? Did you have a vision or something? Does your head hurt?"

"My head is fine," said Sarah. "He talked to me. He said his name is Michael."

"Chocolate Chip is Michael?" asked Sam incredulously. "Like, the archangel Michael?!"

Sarah's eyes widened. "Maybe. I'll ask."

" _Hey, Michael, are you a cat?_ "

" _For the moment. Per Gabriel. Wasn't my idea._ "

" _Are you an archangel?"_

 _"_ _Usually. Now, are you going to come get me out of here?"_

 _"_ _Yes, we're coming. I want to make sure we can get past Dean. Hang in there, Michael the archangel."_

 _"_ _Bye."_

"So, is he an archangel?" asked Sam.

"Yeppers. Apparently the cat thing was Gabriel's idea."

"Wow."

"Yeah," said Sarah. "Come on, let's get him out of that trunk."

Sam checked that Dean was gone, then led the way to the Impala. It was locked.

"Great. Dean has the only key."

 **A/N**

 **Awful cliffhanger, right? Better hope I write more. ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I'm upgrading this story to T because of some swearing and mild Destiel references in this chapter.

Chapter 3

"Dean, give us the key," said Sarah, still holding her injured finger. "I swear I will leave and you will never see me again. Just let us go."

"Dean, she's right," said Sam. "You have no right to keep Sarah's cat in the trunk of your car. He's not a danger to anyone."

"No," said Dean. "Maybe they share the same injuries, but I'll be damned if they can't be starved separately." The gleam in his eyes terrified Sam.

"No! Dean, you can't. I really don't like this, Dean. I think you should just let them go," begged Sam.

Sam gave Dean his best puppy eyes look. Dean softened a little bit, but wouldn't change his stance.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I know you have this animal lover thing going. But something supernatural is going on, and protecting Sarah is more important than some old cat, okay?"

"Dean, he's not old. He's a kitten."

"So it's a baby cat! It's still a cat. Its life is not worth more than Sarah's."

"Dean, Sarah's fine. She and the cat are both fine. You can leave them alone and nobody has to die."

Dean scowled. "Not if I have anything to do with it. This is wrong, Sammy. It's not- _normal_. As long as Sarah and this cat are tied together by _unnatural_ means, they're both freaks. Do you understand, Sammy?" By the time he finished, he was screaming.

"What, like me?" asked Sam quietly.

"You're my brother. It doesn't count," said Dean.

Sam and Dean just stared at each other.

"You know what?" said Sarah. "I wonder if you'll still think I'm a freak when I borrow an axe from Bobby and chop open the trunk of your _Baby_."

"You wouldn't dare," said Dean, his voice thick with anger. "If you lay a finger on Baby, you'll regret it. I'll kill your _Chocolate Chip_ myself."

"And kill me in the process? This isn't about priorities, Dean. You know a human life is worth more than your precious car. This is about you choosing to give in to your anger and ignoring the damage you're doing. You're a danger, Dean. You shouldn't be hunting, and you damn well shouldn't be hunting me!"

Dean took a deep breath. "That's right," he said firmly. "I am hunting you. Only a monster would threaten my car."

"Dean!" shouted Sarah. "Listen to yourself. Think about what you're saying. You know I'm not a monster. You were hoping I would marry your brother! What, a little monster matchmaking? Dean, you're the one who's acting like a monster."

"Well, maybe we're all monsters!" shouted Dean. "You know I can't stand that stupid cat! All I wanted was a little peace and quiet, okay? I'm sick of you, I'm sick of this bunker, and I'm sick of you, Sam. Maybe I should just kill myself and get it over with."

There was dead silence for a minute or so. Dean was hyperventilating, and the veins in his arms bulged. Sam took a deep breath. Sarah stood patiently, her finger still in agony, waiting to see what would happen next.

Sam pulled out a chair.

"Sit down, Dean. I'm calling Bobby."

There was no answer. Sam swore and threw the phone on the floor.

"He's not answering his phone. We need to go check it out, but I can't leave Dean here like this," Sam said to Sarah. "He keeps his car keys in the leather jacket. Go get Chocolate Chip. Lock him in your bedroom with some water. I'll watch Dean."

Dean started to get up, but Sam shoved a gun in his face.

"You can't waste a silver bullet on me, Sammy."

"Would it be wasted?" asked Sam wearily. Dean's face fell, and he looked away from Sam. "You really think that?" he asked huskily.

"Yeah, I'm not sure," said Sam. "You're not acting like yourself, and I don't know what's wrong, so, yeah, these are silver bullets. Stay in the chair."

Dean smiled weirdly. "You know what? This is real. I'm me, and I'm not scared of your silver bullets."

"Silver will kill a human just like a regular bullet," Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, but you can't kill me," said Dean, smirking.

"Just stay in the damned seat, okay?" begged Sam. "We're trying to help you, Dean."

"Okay, well, you do that," said Dean. "You do that real fast, before I go nutters." He made a crazy face and stuck his thumbs in his ears.

Sarah came past with Chocolate Chip in her arms. Dean snatched at the cat but missed.

Sam pushed Dean back into the chair with the muzzle of his gun.

"Poor Sammy is scared," mocked Dean. "You know what, if you're so worried, why don't you just call down _Castiel_. See if he'll come for you this time, huh?"

"Oh, yeah?" said Sam. "You're acting like a demon. That won't go over well with an angel."

"Try it and see," said Dean. "Nothing's gonna happen. Castiel's _my_ angel. He won't come for you. He doesn't even like you, Sammy. All that demon blood stuff?"

"Dean, I told you, that's over. Maybe I should call Castiel. I'm really worried about you, Dean."

"Yeah? Maybe you should try it. Just don't be surprised when he tells you to let up on the gun and then goes and kills Chocolate Chip himself. I know Castiel likes me better than you."

"Dean, that's ridiculous. Castiel wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was orders."

Dean laughed. He sounded like he was drunk. "Let's call _Castiel_ down, huh?" He started yelling in a sing-song voice. "Oh, Castiel, get your butt down here, cause poor little Sammy is worried. He thinks his bro-thee-er is drunkie, but he can't do anything about it, cuz poor Sammy is scared about his _BROTHER!_ Ha, ha, ha. Don't let the bed bugs get you."

Castiel appeared behind Sam. He made a face when he saw Dean.

"Dean, I'm here."

Dean's eyes rolled around and he smiled goofily.

"Hi, Cassie, baby, wanna kiss me?"

"Dean, you're not yourself," said Castiel solemnly, concerned.

Dean winked several times. "Yeah, that's why you should do it before I remember to be a _Homeophobeeee_."

Castiel turned a little red. "Dean, this is inappropriate."

"Yeah, I guess my breath doesn't smell too good, huh?" said Dean, rolling his neck. "Maybe another time, huh."

"I'm concerned about you," said Castiel.

"Help, I'm at gunpoint," yelled Dean. "Danger, danger, Will Rogers! There's an angel- bleep- I repeat, there is an angel in my house!"

"Roger that," said Castiel. "Dean, you're not doing too well. Sam is right to be concerned."

Dean tried to get up again. Sam looked at Castiel, and Dean took the opportunity to knock the gun out of Sam's hand. Dean lunged for it, but Castiel took the gun and handed it back to Sam.

"Put this away," said Castiel. "I'll watch over Dean."

Sam nodded and left.

Sarah came around the corner. Chocolate Chip wasn't with her, but she was still covered in cat hair and bruises. She saw Castiel and stopped.

"Hi, are you Castiel? I'm Sarah," she said politely.

"You're injured," said Castiel. "Let me…" He touched her forehead with two fingers, and the bruises and torn finger vanished.

Castiel frowned. "Are you an archangel?" he asked, looking confused.

"Nooo- but my cat says he is," said Sarah, hoping that Castiel wouldn't get mad if she wasn't making sense.

"I'll need to see the cat," said Castiel.

Sarah looked a little scared. "Dean tried to kill him," she said. "I don't know if-"

"Later, then," said Castiel. "What happened to Dean?"

"Well, um, I called Dean and Sam, because- um, you're not going to believe me," said Sarah.

"Then show me," said Castiel. He touched her forehead again, and she pictured everything that had happened since Dean and Sam left.

"Your cat is telling the truth," said Castiel. "You're soulmates."

"No, hang on a second," said Dean. "Cats don't talk."

"How many cats do you know who are archangels?" asked Castiel quietly.

"Uh, none. Listen, if Sarah thinks Chocolate Chip is an archangel, she's just wrong, okay?" said Dean.

"No, she's not wrong," said Castiel. "Chocolate Chip's real name is Michael."

"Michael," repeated Dean.

"Yes."

"The archangel."

"Yes."

"The archangel Michael is a cat?"

"At the moment, it appears so," said Castiel. "He is apparently also Sarah's soulmate. That's why they always have the same injuries."

"Angels don't have souls," argued Dean.

Castiel shrugged. "Maybe archangels are different. I don't know how this happened, Dean. I just know that this is happening."

"Okay," said Dean. "Let me get this right. The archangel Michael- is a cat named Chocolate Chip?"

"Yes," said Castiel. "I'm not lying, Dean. Angels don't lie."

Dean leaned his head back. "The archangel Michael is a cat."

"I know it's a lot to take in," said Castiel.

"No, no, it's fine," said Dean sarcastically. "The archangel Michael is just some cat named Chocolate Chip who likes to piss on people's paperwork and has bad breath."

"It's not his fault," said Castiel. "This is Gabriel's doing."

"Oh, another archangel. Brilliant. Just what we need. You know what? I think I need another drink," said Dean. "I'm starting to get a little too sober."

"No, Dean," said Castiel. "Getting drunk won't fix anything. I can't let you hurt your friends. You need to face the truth."

"What, that my father dumped me and left me to take care of Sammy alone? That my brother's girlfriend is an archangel's soulmate? That all I do with my life is hunt down monsters that are only a little bit worse than myself? That I'm addicted to sex and addicted to alcohol and have no healthy relationships? That truth enough for you? I can't do this, Castiel."

"Sam cares about you. So do I," said Castiel. "So does God, if you're willing to believe that."

"Just when I thought this conversation couldn't get any worse," said Dean. "You had to bring out the G-word. God doesn't exist, or if he does, this is all his fault. I don't want anything to do with him."

"You're talking to an angel," argued Castiel. "Is it so hard to believe that God exists and that he cares about you? Why do you think I'm here?"

"God didn't send you," said Dean. "You just came because you're worried about me."

"So you're going to blame God for every bad thing that happens to you, but you won't give Him credit for anything good? You can't be both a Calvinist and an Arminian, Dean. You have to pick one."

"Listen, Castiel, I'm not either. I don't even believe in God. Because I'm not stupid. If there is a God, he needs to get his priorities straight."

"You need to-"

"If you say 'eternal perspective,' Castiel, God help me, I'm going to smash your face in."

Castiel shrugged.

"I thought so," said Dean.

Sam came back. "The gun's put away. What's going on, Castiel? Is Dean going to be okay?"

"I would say that's up to Dean," said Castiel.

"Um, I think I'll just go check on Michael," said Sarah. "I'm sure he's still upset."

"Go ahead," said Sam. "Castiel and I've got this."

"Yeah, go run away," said Dean. "Don't want to be in the same room as the monster, huh? Say goodbye, Sarah." He laughed hysterically. "Don't be surprised if it's the last time you see anyone you love again!"

"How did he get like this? What's wrong with him, Castiel?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure," said Castiel. "He's drunk, and seems to be also having some kind of breakdown."

"Talk about me behind my back, why doncha?" said Dean. "Not like I'm gonna care! Ha! Not me."

"So, it's not like demon stuff, or anything?" asked Sam.

"No. This is all Dean. I think he'll be okay again eventually, but for the moment, he doesn't seem to be doing too well."

"Yeah. We have another problem, too, Castiel. Bobby's not answering his phone," said Sam.

"I'll go check on him," said Castiel, vanishing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Castiel came back with bad news. He couldn't find Bobby anywhere.

He froze when he saw that Dean had Sam at knifepoint.

Castiel met Sam's eyes, then came around behind Sam. He blocked the knife by putting his arm in between it and Sam, and looked Dean in the eyes.

"Dean, give me the knife," he said.

Dean glared at Castiel, but he dropped the knife. It clattered loudly to the floor, and Sam relaxed a little. Castiel let him go, and he backed away from Dean.

"Why are you threatening your brother?" demanded Cas angrily.

Dean grinned recklessly but took a few steps back. "I'll threaten whoever I want to," he said, looking at Castiel.

"You will not," said Castiel.

"Try me," said Dean. "You don't get between a man and his brother, jackass."

Castiel and Dean circled each other, eyes still locked.

"I leave for thirty seconds and you have Sam at knifepoint," said Castiel. "My job is to protect you- both of you. So, yes, I can and will protect Sam even from you."

"Yeah, well, nice try," said Dean. "I wasn't going to kill him anyway."

"You're not yourself, Dean," said Castiel, tipping his head slightly. "Dean, the Dean I know would never threaten his brother with a knife over a cat."

"Yeah, well, get used to the new me," said Dean. "Listen, Cas, I know you think the world is all pansies and daisies and sunshine, and it's cute, it really is. But Sam and I have our own lives. You can't just micromanage my life, Cas. You're a warrior. You have a job to do. So go do it."

"Right now, dealing with you is the most important thing I can do," said Castiel. "Other angels can fight demons. I'm probably the only person you will listen to right now. You obviously aren't listening to Sam. You need to face the fact that you matter. Your actions matter. I need you to work with me here, Dean."

Dean smirked but then fell silent. Castiel watched him warily.

"You wanna explain to me why I'm gonna follow you around like a lost puppy?" asked Dean.

"You are lost, Dean, and you need help. You just tried to kill your brother," said Castiel. "This is serious, Dean. I know you're scared. I know your life isn't easy, but you're not making it any better for yourself or for Sam by acting this way. I know you love Sam."

Dean made a face and tried to escape. Castiel caught him.

"I can't let you run away, Dean."

Dean turned around. "Then will you at least get out of my face?"

"I'm sorry," Castiel apologized, stepping back about five feet.

"Uh, so what happened with Bobby?" asked Dean.

"I'm glad to see you care about someone other than yourself," said Castiel. "I couldn't find Bobby."

"What do you mean, you couldn't find Bobby?" asked Sam.

"Oh, I forgot you were there, Sammy! Why don't you go run off and cry for Daddy?" Dean scoffed.

"You're not the boss of me, Dean. I want to hear this," said Sam.

"Well, first I checked his house, and he wasn't there. His car was gone, so I left a note and then went to go see if I could find him or his car. I found his car at the bottom of the Mississippi River, crumpled up. Bobby wasn't in it, but- his phone was. I'm sorry."

"Did you look anywhere else?" asked Sam.

"I looked through most of America, but he wasn't there. I don't know where Bobby is," said Castiel.

"Well, that's just great," said Dean. "Why don't you just go back to Heaven and cry?"

"Your attitude is not very respectful, Dean," cautioned Castiel.

"Yeah, I don't care. Why don't you just smite me, huh? I didn't think so."

"Why are you being such a brat, Dean?" asked Sam. "Castiel is just trying to help you."

"I'll say whatever I want to say," muttered Dean. "Nobody's gonna stop me."

Castiel vanished. Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked at the floor.

"I don't care," lied Dean.

"You gonna threaten me with a knife again?" asked Sam.

"Shut your cakehole," said Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Happy now, thewindinthemeadow? Lots of Kitten Michael.

Chapter 5

Sarah tucked the blanket down over the edge of the bed so Dean couldn't find them, then sneaked underneath and found Michael.

"So you're really an archangel?" she whispered.

Chocolate Chip purred. Sarah let him sniff her hand and then curled her arm around him.

"I'm sorry Dean beat you up," she said. "I don't know what got into him. He's not usually so angry and mean."

" _Hey, Sarah, what are you saying?_ " asked the voice in her head.

" _Oh, sorry. I thought you could understand me."_

" _I can only hear you when you're trying to talk to me in your head. If you're just talking, I can hear your tone of voice, but I don't know what you're saying_."

Sarah stroked Chocolate Chip's head. " _I'm sorry. I should have checked that you could hear me. So, you're really an archangel? And your name is Michael?_ "

" _Yes. I'm not used to being a cat. Gabriel turned me into this, and I couldn't stop him because I almost ran out of grace fighting Lucifer._ "

Sarah shivered. " _You were fighting Lucifer? Shouldn't you let God handle that or something? You could get hurt._ "

" _A lot of people could have been hurt if I hadn't fought him. Don't you understand, Sarah? If I win, he's gone and he can't hurt anybody any more._ "

Sarah squeezed Chocolate Chip slightly.

" _That's awfully brave of you, but it does sound kind of funny coming from a cat. You're just a kitten, too._ "

Chocolate Chip washed his paw. " _Well, it's the Apocalypse. It was always going to happen at some point._ "

" _I thought the Apocalypse was all horses and riders and the sky going black and stuff. Are you sure it's really supposed to involve you fighting Lucifer?_ "

" _I can see how it sounds that way from the Bible_ ," said Michael. " _Maybe that stuff is what happens if I lose._ "

" _Or maybe that stuff is the real Apocalypse, and you guys are just confused?_ "

Chocolate Chip sneezed and laid his head on Sarah's wrist.

" _Maybe. I don't think so, though. You know, the word 'Apocalypse' isn't actually in the Bible._ "

There was a loud clatter. Sarah tensed, and Chocolate Chip wrapped his paw around her arm protectively.

" _It's just Dean. Apparently he threatened Sam with a knife. Castiel has the situation under control for the moment._ "

Sarah yanked down the blankets and tucked them around herself and Chocolate Chip.

 _"Don't worry. I won't let Dean hurt you._ "

" _You're a cat._ "

" _I'm still an archangel. My grace is just a little depleted. It'll grow back._ "

" _You couldn't stop Dean from beating you up. How are you going to stop him if he tries it again?_ "

Chocolate Chip licked her nose instead of answering. Sarah hugged him and said nothing.

"We have to get out of here, Chocolate Chip," said Sarah out loud.

Chocolate Chip nuzzled his head into Sarah, and she pulled him closer in response. He started purring loudly.

" _Chocolate Chip! I mean, Michael, um, Dean's going to hear you. What if he attacks us?_ "

" _I'm not totally out of grace. He won't be able to kill us or anything._ "

" _That does NOT help_ ," said Sarah, pulling a corner of the blanket over their heads.

" _Don't worry,_ " said Michael. " _I'll protect you. Now get some rest._ " He put his paw on Sarah's face, and she fell asleep.

Sam knocked on Sarah's door. There was no answer, so he peeked in and saw blankets sticking out from under the bed.

"Sarah?" he called.

He heard a meow from under the bed. Sarah and Michael were huddled under the blanket. Sarah was asleep, but Michael blinked up at Sam and licked Sarah's nose. Sarah giggled in her sleep.

When Sam turned around, Dean was standing in the doorway.

"Shh," said Dean. "Don't wake them up. Listen, I'm not going to kill the cat, okay? I didn't know it was an archangel. We'll just get them both out of here in the morning. They can stay at Bobby's or something. I'll call him and find out."

"Okay," said Sam.

* * *

Sarah woke up confused. She couldn't remember why it was so hot, why she had a blanket in her face, or why the lamp wasn't where it was supposed to be. She tried to sit up but hit her head on something. The air was too stuffy; she couldn't breathe. She started to yell, kick, and squirm. She thought Chocolate Chip was in her arms, but she was actually holding a pile of blankets. All the blankets she'd wrapped around her the previous day now constricted her movement.

"Sam! Dean! Uh, Michael? Help, I'm trapped!" she shouted, gasping for air in between words.

" _HEY! Sarah, you're under the bed. Just calm down and wriggle out."_

"I can't calm down! I can't breathe!" yelled Sarah.

" _If you stop kicking for a moment, I'll have a look._ "

" _Okaay. Just get me out of here, Michael._ "

Chocolate Chip jumped off the bed and crawled underneath.

" _Okay. First, your head is completely wrapped in blankets. That can't be helping you breathe. Back up towards your feet about a foot, and then pull the blankets off your head._ "

Sarah tried to follow the instructions. The blankets came off enough for her to see where to wiggle out. Suddenly, she could breathe. She wriggled out of the blankets, accidentally setting her elbow down on Chocolate Chip's tail. He yelped and ran out from under the bed.

 _"Ow!_ "

" _Sorry. I didn't see your tail,_ " said Sarah. She crawled out from under the bed. The headache and bruise disappeared.

" _Michael, you're gonna use up all your grace doing that._ "

Chocolate Chip cleaned his face innocently.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **So, new chapter, may end the story soon. Enjoy. *I have decided to end the story with this chapter for the moment. If somebody wants me to write more, feel free to review or PM me and I will write you some more. I wouldn't mind plot suggestions, either, if anybody has any. (:  
**

Chapter 6

Sarah picked up Chocolate Chip and carried him into the kitchen. Sam was up and looking through the fridge.

"Hi, Sam," said Sarah. "Dean still asleep?"

"What? No, he's out buying hamburgers. If you want one, I could call him."

"Seriously? For breakfast?"

"Yup. Every time he gets a hangover. Anything sound good for breakfast?"

"I think I'll make scrambled eggs," said Sarah. " _Hey, Michael, what do you want for breakfast?_ "

" _I don't need breakfast._ "

" _What do you mean? You don't eat?_ "

" _I don't usually bother with eating very often, so I figured I'd just wait until I'm- not a cat. I don't feel like eating cat food._ "

" _Um, you know, cats don't have to eat cat food. You could share my scrambled eggs. I'm putting bacon and milk in them._ "

" _Okay, but only if I get to eat off a plate, and not on the floor._ "

" _Yeah, no problem, Michael. You just have to finish before Dean gets back._ "

Sam, Sarah, and Michael were halfway through breakfast when Dean came back with five cheeseburgers.

"Oh," said Dean.

"Good morning, Dean," said Sarah. "That's a lot of hamburgers."

"Cheeseburgers, but yeah, same difference. So, the archangel Michael is too important to eat off the floor, huh?"

"Dean, you never eat five cheeseburgers," said Sam.

"I know. I figured one for each of you guys and two for me."

Dean could see the wheels spinning in Sam and Sarah's heads as they did the math.

"Yeah, and one for _Michael the archangel_. To apologize," said Dean.

" _Sarah, he said my name. What is he talking about?_ "

" _Apparently he brought you a cheeseburger if you want it._ "

" _Um… wow._ "

" _Yeah, me too. I guess it's his way of trying to apologize._ "

Michael jumped off the table and sat in front of Dean's foot, meowing.

"What the hell is he saying? Sarah? Sam says he talks to you," said Dean.

" _What should I tell him, Michael?_ "

" _I don't know. Make something up. It's not important._ "

"He says you're gonna need a third cheeseburger after he gets through with you," said Sarah.

" _Sarah! You are going to regret this!_ "

" _Why? You said it didn't matter what I said._ "

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, tell him, uh, I'm sorry. Next time I'll make it vegetarian."

" _Okay, fine,_ " said Michael. " _Evidently I need to do my own talking._ "

Michael arched his back. White light shot out of him.

" _Cover your eyes, Sarah, and tell them to do the same._ "

"Michael says to cover your eyes," shouted Sarah. She covered hers and didn't look to see what Sam and Dean were doing.

In a few minutes, the light was gone, and Sarah looked up. She didn't recognize the guy, but she knew it must be Michael.

"Adam?" asked Sam.

"Ow," said Dean. "Man- my head hurts so bad. I'm gonna be blind for the rest of my life, aren't I?"

"You didn't cover your eyes?" asked Sam.

"I just wanted to see-"

"You didn't even _close_ them?" asked Sam, shocked. "Dean, I, uh… wow. I'm sorry, man."

Michael cleared his throat. "He wouldn't have completely seen my true form, so it's possible that he could recover some sight. It probably won't ever be like it was, though. I'm sorry."

"Man- a little warning next time, huh?" said Dean. "Before you toast my eyes?"

"I'm sorry, but I did warn you. You chose to look anyway. There's nothing I can do, unless, of course, you were willing to be my vessel. In that case, obviously, I couldn't go around blind, could I?" said Michael.

"You are one selfish little son of a bitch, do you know that?" asked Dean.

Michael shrugged. "Take it or leave it. I can fight Lucifer almost as well using this one. _Almost_. Now, if you say yes, I'll have an even better chance of defeating Lucifer… but a man's got to take what he can get, right, Dean?"

"I think I'm gonna need that third cheeseburger, aren't I?" said Dean.

Michael nodded. "At least I can get rid of the headache," he offered.

"Don't touch me," said Dean. "I've had enough of angel powers for about, oh, say- the rest of forever?"

"Fair enough," said Michael. "Sarah, you should pack your things. I'll send Castiel for you."

"Where are we going?" asked Sarah.

"Heaven, where else?" said Michael.

"No way," said Sarah. "You can't just kill me."

Michael looked shocked. "Is that what Dean and Sam told you about angels? You don't have to be dead to go to Heaven. You can come back to Earth whenever you want to."

"But Dean said he's been to Heaven, and you just lock people in stupid little rooms that they have to escape from…"

"What?!" said Michael. "You know what, I think we'd better discuss this a bit before you jump to crazy conclusions. I promise you, Heaven is not stupid, and I would never lock you in a room! It's true that there are different parts of Heaven, but I would think you would ask me before you try to tell me what Heaven is like!"

"Well, I want to stay on Earth," said Sarah. "I'm a human. I belong here."

"And let me guess, you want to stay with these fools?" said Michael. "Dean doesn't even like me. He said he's done with angels. We should respect that."

"Michael…" said Sarah.

"What? You can tell me. I'm not going to smite you."

"You kind of just burned Dean's eyes. I know he likes Castiel. He's probably just stressed out. he won't be so mad tomorrow."

Michael looked genuinely confused. "Why would he be less angry tomorrow? Nothing will have changed."

"See, this is why I don't like angels," said Dean. "One minute they're gonna smite you, and the next minute they want to have some kind of philosophical conversation that takes hours over just some normal human emotions."

"I thought you didn't like angels because we're too powerful," said Michael.

"Well, that too," said Dean. "And because you're all holified but act like little sons of bitches."

Michael stared at Dean helplessly. Then he shrugged.

"I'll be back in an hour. I have business with my brother, Gabriel."

He disappeared.

"Well, there goes another one," said Dean. "Cheeseburger, anyone?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Dean, we can take you to the hospital. If we can just try?"

"Not worth it, man," said Dean. "What do I need eyes for? What, cause I'm some helpless little prick?"

"Uh, Dean, if you're blind, you, uh, can't- drive," said Sam.

"Damn," said Dean. "OK. Take me to the hospital, Sammy. But you better not get a scratch on her, you understand me?"

"Yes, Dean. I will not get a scratch on your car. I swear."

"Thank you," said Dean.

Sarah shook her head and went to her room to pack.

 **A/N**

 **I'm ending the story here, but there are some loose ends that would benefit from being tied up, if anybody is interested to have me write more or maybe a sequel. Will Dean say yes to Michael? What happens with Gabriel? Do Michael and Lucifer duel, and if so, what is the outcome? I will not add to this unless I know somebody is interested to read it.  
**


End file.
